Blue Christmas
by BlueStar33
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne celebrate their first Christmas as an engaged couple. But a mysterious sickness could either make or break this holiday. Crappy summery. Part one of two. Rated for kissing and surprising news.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Christmas**

**By: BlueStar33**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Megamind". Dreamworks does. Also..I don't own the movie title either. It's from a Christmas Song that I claim no rights to. Don't sue me.**

Roxanne woke up to two hands shaking her solders.

"Roxie...Roxie! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

The young women groaned and rolled over on her stomach, pulling the covers over her head. "Five more minutes.." she replied groggily.

"Come on Roxanne. You said that an hour ago," replied her blue boyfriend.

Scratch that. Her blue _fiancée_.

Megamind had proposed to her only a few days before whilst the couple was taking a stroll through the park. It had been the first snow of the season, and Megamind had suggested that they take a walk and enjoy freshly fallen snow. He popped the question near the spot where she and him had had their first real date, back when he was still pretending to be Bernard. Of coarse, she said yes. She had known since they had started dating that there was a good chance that he could be the one.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get up at _five in the morning_," she retorted, still under the safety of the covers.

A look of concern swept over Megamind's face. Roxanne was generally a morning person. She never asked for more time to sleep. Generally, she would be the first one up and have to drag the blue alien out of bed. Literally.

"Whats wrong, love?" he asked, rubbing her back through the covers.

Roxanne sighed, and rolled back over and sat up, removing the covers from her upper body.

"Nothing, dear. I'm just really tired this morning. C'mon. Let's go and open presents," she replied.

Megamind's excitement returned, and his big green eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. He said that he was going to go get Minion and help him with his suit, and would be by the tree in less than five minutes. He ran out of their bedroom, still clad in his bio-hazard pajamas.

The young reporter smiled at his childish behavior. It was one of the things she found most adorable about him. Somehow, the villain-turned-hero managed to find something exciting in everything. While talking to Minion the other day, she found out that this has been the happiest he has ever seen his master. The year and a half that they had been dating had definitely been the happiest time in her life for her as well.

She got out of bed, and padded across the cold lair's floor to the bathroom. She had just started her morning routine, when a wave of sickness came over her. She rushed to the toilet, and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

She heard Megamind calling her name, and quickly flushed the toilet. She brushed it off as bad food from the night before, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her robe.

The brunette quickly put it on over her short, red nightgown as she walked out to where they had set up the Christmas tree in the main part of the lair. Since the ceilings were so tall, they had gotten an extra large tree. It looked very nice and festive in the otherwise plain lair, but boy had it been a pain to decorate.

Underneath said tree was a big pile of presents. She quickly noted that many of them were wrapped in a random, non-specific, primary color. A smile spread across her lips as she saw that both Megamind and Minion were shaking one of the gifts she had gotten them, trying to figure out what it was. "Thanks for waiting for me," she said, putting her hands on her hips and pretending to be angry.

Both dropped the present, a look of guilt on their face. She laughed and practically skipped over and took a seat next to her fiancée, her recent sickness forgotten. "Just kidding," she said, kissing Megamind on his cheek. His face turned a light shade of purple, making her smile even more.

The three began to open presents, and the pile grew smaller and smaller. Finally after about an hour, all were unwrapped and there was a pile of discarded wrapping paper that was almost as big as the present pile was.

Minion had gotten Roxanne a few CD's she had wanted, a new blouse, and a gift card to her favorite restaurant. From Megamind she had received a few DVD's, another new blouse (also in a random, non-specific primary color), a teddy bear wearing a miniature costume that was nearly identical to his, and a beautiful sapphire necklace.

Minion had gotten a few cook books, a new apron (his pink, "kiss the cook" one was starting to wear out), and some pots and pans from Roxanne. She hadn't know what to get him (really, what _could_ you get an alien fish in a robot-gorilla suit?), but she knew he loved to cook. Megamind had made him a new, more normal sized suit for his present. Due their new-er reputation of being heroes, he felt that Minion shouldn't be as tall and intimidating as he was. The new suit was more human-like, and lacked fur.

Megamind had received some new gadgets from a company that he had recently discovered that sold more good looking, non-villain-ness buttons and what-not from Minion. Roxanne had gotten him a multitude of DVD's about aliens and space(everything from _"War of the Worlds" _to all six _"Star Wars" _movies_), _and a new, expensive looking watch.

Minion had made pancakes, cinnamon rolls, bacon and eggs for the three of them, and they all ate together after opening gifts. Megamind and Minion both dug in, eating as much of the delicious food as they could, while Roxanne barley picked at a cinnamon roll. Her fiancée sent her a questioning look, and she shrugged. "I'm not that hungry. It's very good though, Minion," she explained. The alien fish beamed and went back to eating. For a small fish, he really could put away the food.

Roxanne's strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by Megamind, however. He was starting to be worried about her. _Is she having second thoughts?_ he wondered. The blue alien didn't eat much after that thought.

It was almost ten by the time everything was done for the morning. Then began the rush to get everything done before noon. MetroMan was coming over for dinner that day, and everything had to be cleaned and prepped before he arrived. Since everyone had though he was dead, he didn't really have anyone to spend Christmas with. Megamind and Roxanne had invited him over, saying that nobody should be alone on Christmas.

Minion and Roxanne rushed to get everything cleaned and get started on dinner. Lunch was just going to be a bunch of easily made finger foods laid out. Seeing as how Roxanne was the best cook, Minion assigned her to cutting the veggies and preparing the mini-hot dogs. Dinner was going to be a grand feast of ham, turkey, mashed-potatoes, corn, green beans, rolls, gravy, and apple and blue berry pie for desert. Minion was rushing around the kitchen in his new apron stirring, cutting, mashing, and checking everything that was cooking. Just watching him was making Roxanne feel dizzy. Very dizzy. On wobbly legs she made her way over to a stool and sat down, resting her head on her hands.

Megamind chose this moment to enter the kitchen, and noticed his soon-to-be-wife in her current state. He quickly walked over to her, worry gnawing away at the pit of his stomach. "You okay?" he asked, once again rubbing her back.

She nodded. "I'm just a little dizzy."

Megamind's fingers continued to rub circles on her lower back. "Do you want to go lay down for a while? You do look a little pale.."

Roxanne reluctantly agreed, but only after Megamind agreed to help Minion in the kitchen. She felt guilty about leaving him all alone with all the work that needed to be done. Megamind walked her to their bedroom, and made sure she laid down safely on the bed. She leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss before he exited the room.

He shut the door on the way out. As soon as Roxanne was sure he was far enough away, she rushed into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, searching for something franticly. There was something she needed to know, and needed to know as soon as possible.

Five minutes later, she had an answer, and it wasn't one that she necessarily liked.

* * *

**a/n: So yeah..just an idea I got...that I had to write. This is un-beated..so it probably sucked. There will be a second part to this. If you would like to beta both this and the next part..pm me..It's 11 o'colck...i better get some sleep...i'm thinking Pirates of the Caribbean as a movie for tonight. thats a christmas movie in my book :) review and i'll give you a home-made christmas cookie! i'm off to watch johnny depp and all of his hotness! lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Christmas**

**By: BlueStar33**

******Disclaimer: I do not own "Megamind". Dreamworks does. Also..I don't own the movie title either. It's from a Christmas Song that I claim no rights to. Don't sue me.**

******Chapter 2  
**

About an hour later, Megamind decided to check on Roxanne. He had told her to call him if she needed anything, but he hadn't heard from her. Megamind was really getting worried about her. What if she was having second thoughts? She seemed so happy and excited when he had asked her to marry him, but why the change of heart all of a sudden.

He knocked on the door, and a soft "come in" replied. He pushed it open and found Roxanne dressed and ready to go. She wore a red v-neck sweater black pants and black boots. She looked much better then she had before, but there was still something about her that seemed reserved. "How are you feeling?" asked Megamind.

"Better," replied Roxanne.

"Thats good. Metro Man will be here soon."

"Okay, I'm all ready," she said. She took in her fiancée's appearance, and fought back a chuckle. He had his pajamas on still, and they were pretty rumpled and dirty. "You look like you still need to change."

Megamind's face turned a darker shade of blue. "Yeah..Minion kept me busy."

She smiled. "I'll let you get ready then." She walked over to where he was still standing in the door and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He leaned down and their lips met in a soft kiss.

She pulled away and smiled up at him. He stared back down at him with that dreamy look of content.

"Get dressed, sweetie. Metro Man will be here soon," the brunette told her soon-to-be-husband.

Megamind nodded, and reluctantly pulled away. Maybe Roxanne was okay, after all.

* * *

Roxanne Ritchie was most certainly not okay. She was pregnant, and had no idea how she would tell Megamind. She had assured him before they had done anything that there was no way she could get pregnant. After all, they were two very different species. Just because they were compatible didn't mean that she could carry his child, right? She unconsciously put her hand over her stomach as she walked out to the dining room where they were set to have dinner.

Minion had decorated the table with a red table cloth and white plates with poinsettia's adorning them. Green cloth napkins held the fine silverware that Roxanne had brought for the occasion. They had been a given to her, as well as the plates, from her Grandmother when she had died four years ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash from the kitchen. She rushed in, searching for the cause of the sound.

Minion was juggling two plates of veggies and cheese, as well as a bottle of wine. Roxane hurried over and freed him of one of the plates and helped him set it down on the empty counter. He muttered a thanks and something about asking Megamind about extra arms, when Roxanne asked if there was anything she could do to help again.

"Can you check the oven and make sure everything is okay in there? I have to go grab the things for the pies."

Not waiting for an answer, he rushed out. Roxanne smiled, and couldn't help comparing him to her Mom at Christmas. _They would definitely get along, _she thought to herself. Thinking of her Mom reminded her of the little baby growing inside of her at that very moment. _I have to find a way to tell Megamind..._

She checked in the oven, and a wave of wonderful smells hit her. She suddenly couldn't wait for dinner, she was absolutely starving. The little bits of cinnamon roll she had eaten that morning definitely wore off about an hour ago. She closed the oven, and made her way around the kitchen, sampling the little hor d'oeuvres that Minion had made.

Megamind walked into the kitchen and saw Roxanne currently enjoying an Italian Meatball. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She jumped and gave a small startled shreak. He gave a low chuckle in her ear and she playfully smacked him on his arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry love, couldn't help it."

She took in his appearance, and gave a little laugh. "We match," she said. Megamind wore a red turtle neck sweater and black pants as well.

Minion entered the kitchen, and kindly asked them to leave. He had everything handled and he didn't require help any longer. Both understood, and quietly left the kitchen.

They walked over to the tree, and sat at the small couch that was near it. Most of the lair had been remodeled and made to look more homey and inviting. They were currently in the process of picking out carpet for their bedroom and this living area.

_Now...tell him now..._

"Hey Megamind..what do you think of..maybe having an addition or two to Christmas next year?" Roxanne asked tentatively.

"I was thinking about that too," came his honest reply.

She turned to look at him, a smile spreading across her lips. "Really?"

"Yeah, I felt kind of guilty for not inviting them this year.."

Roxanne's smile faded. "Who are you talking about?"

"Your family! I mean, this engagement was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but I still think we should have had them over this year," he said.

"Oh...Well I guess you're right," she replied. Roxanne decided to drop the subject for now. She snuggled into him, and laid her head on his shoulder. His hand found hers, and they sat in a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, a wave of bran bots appeared, each had small screens showing that Metro Man was at the secret entrance. Megamind got up to let him in, and left Roxanne on the couch.

_Tonight..after dinner..._She promised herself.

* * *

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Minion had done a fantastic job, and there was enough food to feed a small army. Roxanne had eaten enough for two grown adults. Both Megamind and Minion had dismissed this as not eating breakfast, but Metro Man kept giving her suspicious looks. Dinner was currently being cleaned up, and Metro Man had pulled the reporter off to the side.

"Are you okay? You seem..different tonight," he asked, concern on his face. Although they had never dated, he still considered himself close to the young women. An older brother, if you will.

"I'm perfect. Couldn't be better," she lied.

Metro Man gave her a questioning look, but didn't press the matter further.

After dinner was all cleared up, they exchanged the last of the gifts. Megamind, Minion, and Roxanne had chipped in, and gotten Metro Man a new guitar, to which he played them a new song he was working on. They all smiled and clapped polity when it was done, and Metro Man took a bow.

Metro Man had gotten Minion a new knife set, Megamind a book called "Every Thing: Being a Hero", and Roxanne another gift card to a restaurant. Minion got up to go and get some wine for the remaining part of the evening.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Metro Man said to the couple sitting across from him on the couch.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"So..can we expect any little blue babies running around anytime soon?" he asked, earning a chuckle from Megamind and a glare from Roxanne. Said glare did not go unnoticed by the former hero of Metrocity. He knew he struck a nerve with the young women that was engaged to his former arch-nemesis, but which nerve was the question.

Minion returned with a bottle of wine, and started to pour four glasses. Roxanne declined, saying her stomach was upset. It clicked in Metro Man's head at that moment. There _would_ be a little blue baby running around sooner than he thought.

* * *

Metro Man had said his good-byes to the three about a half an hour ago. Roxanne was helping Minion with the last of the cleaning. He quickly shooed her away.

"I've got it, go and get some sleep. You look exhausted," he told Roxanne.

She nodded, and a yawn escaped her. "Dinner was great, Minion. And thank you again for everything."

The alien fish smiled a toothy smile, and sent his master's fiancée off to bed.

When Roxanne entered their bedroom, she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She put her red night-gown back on, and crawled into bed and waited for Megamind. She was going to tell him tonight, and she wouldn't chicken out.

She was drifting off to sleep when she heard Megamind come out of the bathroom. She was then wide awake, worry chewing away at the pit of her stomach.

"Hey," she said to him as he climbed in the bed. *

"Hey babe, have a good Christmas?" he asked, shifting closer so he could hold Roxanne in his thin arms.

"Mmm," she replied. "How about you?"

"Best one yet."

She smiled, and moved closer to him, if that was even possible. "Hey I have a question.." she began. "Well not really a question..more of a...surprise."

"I do love surprises!" Megamind replied.

Roxanne smile grew wider. Sometimes it was just too easy to fall in love with him all over again. "I know we haven't been dating that long, and we were only engaged a few days ago but.." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Bu-uut what?" he asked, drawing out the but into two syllables.

"But I know I love you very very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Megamind let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I love you too. Thats why we are doing this," he said, reaching for her left hand and twisting the ring on her third finger. He felt her other hand grasp his, and move it to her still flat stomach, hers resting on top of his.

"Remember that time when I said you couldn't get me pregnant?" she asked. _Might as well just go out and say it. He'll find out sooner or later.._

_"_Um..Yeah..Why?" he questioned, a look of worry on his face.

"Well..I was wrong...Megamind...I'm..I'm pregnant."

The blue hero was silent for a while. Roxanne began to grow worried. A plethora of thoughts raced through her mind. _What if he doesn't want it? What if he wants to get rid of it? What if he leaves me..us..I can't handle that. Any of that. _"Megamind..say something anything.." the short haired brunette was on the verge of tears now.

"That's..that is the best Christmas present anyone could have given me," came his soft reply.

"Really?" she asked, tears that were now happy starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"Yes..oh goodness yes Roxanne. You don't know...I mean..we are going to be a family..a real family..I-" at a loss for words, Megamind leaned down and captured Roxane's lips in a kiss.

When he pulled away, they were still close, and their foreheads were touching. "You're going to be a great Dad, Megamind. I just know it," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Roxanne. You'll be a great Mother."

The snow fell out side, coating Metrocity with yet another fresh blanket of snow, while two soon to be parents celebrated their happy news.

* * *

**a/n: well there ya have it! my first Christmas story and first Megamind story! I do hope you all liked it. Maybe I'll do new-years squeal..what do you all think? please review and let me know! i tried to keep everyone in character, but idk how I did. feel free to let me know of any mistakes i made, and i'll be happy to fix 'em!**

**if you wanted to see pics of some things...here they are. i'm not the best at explaining things, so i figured i should just supply pics**

**roxanne's nightgown: http:/ www. yandy. com / Low- Back- Sleepwear- Babydoll- Robe. aspx**

**her necklace: http:/ www. helzberg. com/ product/ oval+ sapphire+ pendant+ 1605061. do? CS_ 003= 1483847&CS_ 010= 1605061**

**just take out the spaces..**

**oh! the little * (quoting form the grinch) OH NO! I'M SPEAKING IN RHYMEEEEEEEEEE :( **

**well every one, I hope santa brings you everything you wish for this year! i hope to see a little alien fish (minion is my favorite ;) ) and a cretin blue alien under my tree. happy holidays everybody!**

**toodle pip!**


End file.
